My Little Brother Is A Dog
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails experiments with dog DNA so he could enhance his sense of smell. He then builds a machine that can fuse DNA, but something goes wrong and now Tails has the mind of a dog. Now Sonic has to find a way to reverse the effects while keeping an eye on Tails. Easy right? NOT! Crackfic.


**Hey everyone, I decided to try and write a crackfic. Hope you guys will find this funny!**

**Sonic:15**

**Tails:8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mystic Ruins. In a small house up on a hill 8 year old Miles "Tails" Prower was inside his workshop working on random experiments again. Sonic had gone out to fight Eggman while he stayed behind, which is what he wanted.

Right now Tails was observing a small sample of a hound dog's blood under a Microscope. "This is very interesting. I wonder what genes carry the sense of smell?" Tails asked himself. Something tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a robotic on wheels that are found in factories. On it's side was the number 1. "Is it finished?" he asked.

The robotic arm waved up and down as if saying yes.

Tails turned his head toward a corner where a large chamber machine was. There were 5 other robotic arms in front of this machine looking it over. Tails smiled. "Okay guys, come on over here so we can get started."

The 5 robotic arms started wheeling over to Tails in a line. The front arm which had the number 2 suddenly tripped and fell on it's side. The 4 other robotic arms tripped over the first one and fell on their sides as well.

Tails groaned as he watched the robotic arms trying to get up, but failing miserably. "Seriously guys? This is the 32nd time today that you fell over!" he said walking over and lifted the robotic arms back up. "Now if you clumsy robots are done, I'd like to get started! I built you guys to help me with my work and you being stupid isn't helping!"

The robotic arms looked at each other before bowing down in shame. They then wheeled over to a corner to sulk.

Tails frowned. "Look I didn't mean it like that! Please don't be sad! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Do you want daddy to give you a hug?" Tails asked opening his arms.

The robotic arms slowly turned around before wheeling over to Tails. They then wrapped their arm around Tails.

Tails wrapped his arms around all 6 robotic arms. "There there, daddy's sorry for being mean. Without you, my DNA Fusion Machine wouldn't have been finished so quickly. Do you forgive me?"

The robotic arms released from the hug and nodded up and down.

Tails smiled. "Thanks guys. Are you ready to begin?"

The robotic arms nodded.

Tails grinned. "Awesome now we can begin!" Tails then turned toward the corner opposite of the DNA Fusion Machine where a Camcorder robot and a Fire Extinguisher robot was. "Okay you two, it's time!"

The Fire Extinguisher and Camcorder robot looked at Tails before wheeling over to him.

Tails looked at the Camcorder robot. "When I count to 3 you start recording okay?"

The camcorder robot nodded up and down.

Tails chuckled. "Man I'm on fire today!"

The Fire Extinguisher robot turned toward Tails and started spraying him with foam.

"Ack, stop it!" Tails shouted causing the Fire Extinguisher robot to stop. Tails then glared at the robot. "How many times have I told you not to spray me unless I'm on fire!? Just because I say fire doesn't give you the right to spray me! You only spray when there's a fire, got it? Now go away and don't come over unless there's a fire!"

The Fire Extinguisher turned around and wheeled away.

Tails shook his head and started brushing the foam off of him. "Dumb machine." he muttered to himself. "Okay now we can finally begin." Tails said as he walked over to his desk and picked up a vile filled with blood.

Tails then turned toward the Camcorder robot. "Okay, begin recording in 3, 2, 1, now!"

The Camcorder robot started recording at it's creator's command.

"Hey there! I'm Tails the smartest fox on the planet. What I'm about to show you is something scientists never tried before, DNA Fusion!" Tails lifted up the vile filled with blood in his hand. "The blood in this vile contains a hound dog's DNA that the hospital gave me."

Tails then started walking toward his new machine until he stood in front of it. "This here is the DNA Fusion Machine! Like the name implies, it fuses DNA together. Here let me show you how it works." Tails walked over to a control panel with the Camcorder robot following him.

Tails then turned back to face the Camcorder. "It's simple really. The first thing I do is place the vile into this slot." Tails said as he inserted the vile into a slot. "The machine then scans the blood and brings up the DNA on this mini screen." Tails explained pointing to a screen on the control panel. "Finally I type the genetic makeup I want to fuse with me. I'm going to use this DNA to enhance my sense of smell, so that's what I type." Tails said as he typed on the keyboard.

After typing Tails turned toward robotic arm #3. "You come over here." he said.

The robotic arm wheeled over and stopped right in front of Tails.

"Okay I'm going to step inside of the machine. When it closes I want you to press the green button alright?"

The robotic arm nodded.

"Well, here I go." Tails said as he walked inside of the machine with the door shutting behind him.

The robotic arm pressed the green button causing a humming to come from the machine. Suddenly the machine started sparking followed by Tails screaming. The robotic arm smashed the control panel breaking it causing it to start sparking as well.

This continued on for about a minute before it stopped and Tails' screams could no longer be heard.

Robotic arm #3 turned to face the others. "Do you think he's dead?" the robotic arm asked using sign language to communicate.

"Beats me." #1 said.

"I sure hope not." #2 said.

"Who's gonna oil us?" #4 asked.

"When Sonic finds out, he'll kill us!" #5 said.

"Guys your all overreacting on this. He's knocked out obviously, so in the meantime let's dance to the Levan Polka Remix!" #6 said.

The other robotic arms looked at each other before giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Sonic walked through the front door with a smile on his face. In his right hand was a teddy bear with the words 'Mr. Fluffy' on it's chest. He looked at the teddy bear with a smirk. _"Eggman's gonna flip when he notices that his teddy bear is missing. I've recorded him singing last night, so for the first time ever I can blackmail him. Muhahahahahah__a__! Yeah I got an awesome evil laugh."_

Sonic tossed Mr. Fluffy on the couch and was about to head in the Kitchen when he heard music coming from Tails' workshop. Curious he walked downstairs and stopped at the workshop door. Sonic recognized the music that was playing. Sonic opened the workshop door and saw the robot arms dancing to Levan Polka Remix.

The music suddenly gave a record screech as the music stopped playing. The robotic arms slowly turned around and saw Sonic standing there with a blank expression.

"You know, this isn't the weirdest thing I caught you guys doing." Sonic said.

The robotic arms looked at each other before looking back at Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Anyway, have you seen Tails? Operation get teddy was a success!"

"Bark! Bark!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Did I just hear a dog barking? I thought that I told Tails not to pick up wild animals!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Sonic turned his head toward the DNA Fusion Machine where the barking was coming from. "He stuck it in there? That's cruel." Sonic said as he walked over to the machine and forced the door open. When the door opened something tackled Sonic and started licking his face. "Easy there boy!" Sonic said. When Sonic turned to face the 'dog' his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sitting on top of Sonic was none other then Tails. The fox had his tongue out and was panting.

"Tails?" Sonic asked shocked.

Tails barked before jumping off of Sonic and began running around the room.

Sonic got up from the ground and stared at Tails with a shocked expression. Sonic turned to face the robotic arms. "Why is he acting like a dog?" he demanded.

The Camcorder robot wheeled over to Sonic and rewind the recording before playing it again so he could see.

Sonic watched everything and frowned when it was over. "DNA fusion? Geez Tails, why would you mess with something like that?" Sonic turned his head and saw Tails running around the room barking nonstop. He then turned to face the robotic arms. "Which one of you operated the machine and smashed the control panel?"

5 robotic arms pointed at #3. Robotic arm #3 turned to face the others and stuck it's middle finger up at them. The others didn't take to kindly of this and immediately wheeled over and started to beat #3 up.

Sonic sighed and shook his head seeing the robotic arms attacking #3. "Guys."

The robotic arms ignored Sonic and continued attacking #3. Robotic arm #6 had grabbed #3 and was smashing it repeatedly on the ground.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Guys!"

Once again the robotic arms ignored Sonic.

Sonic growled. "GUYS!" he screamed.

Sonic's scream had caused both the robotic arms and Tails to stop and look at Sonic.

Seeing that he had their attention Sonic sighed. "Thank you. Now can you guys fix this machine?"

The robotic arms looked at each other before shaking their arms as if saying no.

"Well where's the instructions on this machine?" Sonic asked.

Robotic arm #4 started doing sign language. When it was done Sonic gave it a confused look.

"What is this supposed to mean!?" Sonic asked copying what robotic arm #4 did. "You better not be mocking me!"

Robotic arm #4 started banging it's hand on the ground in frustration.

"Can you write?" Sonic asked.

Robotic arm #4 nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be back with a pen and paper." Sonic said. Sonic turned toward the door when he noticed that he left the door open. Looking around the workshop he didn't see Tails anywhere which made him frown. "Great, I turn my back for 2 seconds and he's gone. I better go find him." with that said Sonic exited the workshop.

When Sonic left, robotic arms #1, 2, 4, 5 and 6 went back to beating up #3 with the Camcorder robot recording everything.

When Sonic entered the Living Room he looked around, but didn't see Tails anywhere here or the Kitchen. Sonic then walked upstairs and he immediately heard the sound of lapping coming from the Bathroom. Sonic frowned at hearing this. _"He better not be doing what I think he's doing." _he thought to himself.

Sonic walked into the Bathroom and sure enough he saw Tails drinking out of the toilet. Sonic made a disgusted face. "Stop that Tails, it's gross!" Sonic said.

Tails stopped drinking and turned around to face Sonic. He barked before running toward Sonic and tackled him on the ground.

"Don't you dare!" Sonic said knowing what Tails was going to do.

Tails then started licking Sonic on the face. After doing this for 10 seconds he jumped off of Sonic and ran out of the Bathroom.

Sonic got up from the ground and wiped the saliva off of his face. "That was disgusting." Sonic then heard Tails barking downstairs causing him to groan. "Ugh, now what?" he said walking downstairs.

When Sonic got downstairs he saw that Tails was barking at Mr. Fluffy on the couch. "Stop barking Tails, it's only a teddy bear!" Sonic said as he picked up the teddy bear.

Tails stopped barking and jumped on the couch. He then layed down and looked up at Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails and sighed. "Stay put while I go into your workshop to have a chat with your machines." Sonic grabbed a notebook and pen off from a small desk and went downstairs.

When Sonic got into the workshop he saw the robotic arms looking at something on Tails' computer. Curious he walked over and looked at the computer. His eyes widened seeing what they were looking at. "You sick Perverts!" Sonic yelled.

The robotic arms jumped and turned around to face Sonic. Robotic arm #2 exited out of what they were looking at acting as if nothing was wrong.

Sonic crossed his arms. "I swear if I find Tails looking at this kind of stuff, then I promise you that I'll tear you all to pieces!"

The robotic arms looked at each other before looking at Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Whatever, now tell me where the instructions are." Sonic said as he handed the pen and notebook to robotic arm #4.

Robotic arm #4 set the notebook on the ground and started writing something. When it was done it pushed the notebook to Sonic.

Sonic looked at the notebook. "The instructions are saved on Tails' computer, but in his private files. It needs a password, but we don't know it. So it's impossible to fix it by ourselves."

Sonic groaned. "Figures Tails would do something like that. Now what are we going to do?"

Robotic arm #4 grabbed the notebook and wrote something down before pushing it toward Sonic.

Sonic looked at the notebook and his eyes widened at what was written on there. "Why don't you ask Eggman? Are you kidding me!?"

Robotic arm #4 shrugged.

"Well that's the last thing I'm going to do!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic heard Tails barking again and he frowned. "He's really getting on my last nerves!" Sonic said before walking upstairs.

When Sonic got in the Living Room he saw Tails barking at the door. "What is it Tails? You want to go out? Fine by me." Sonic walked over to the door and opened it.

Tails jumped out of the house and immediately took off toward the train station.

Sonic shook his head before running out of the house and blocked Tails' path causing him to stop. "Sorry Tails, but you can't leave the Mystic Ruins. If people see you like this, you'll never here the end of it."

Tails' ears flattened and whined sadly.

Sonic sighed. "I guess I have no choice, but to ask Eggman for help. It's a good thing I took his teddy bear, now I can bribe him to help. Come on Tails, let's go back inside!"

Tails barked before running back toward the house.

Sonic walked back toward the house and went inside with Tails following him. Sonic walked up to the phone and started dialing a number. Putting the phone on his right ear he waited for an answer.

After about 6 seconds of the phone ringing, Eggman had answered the phone. "Look for the last time, I don't want any girl scout cookies!" Eggman yelled.

"Sorry Egghead, but I'm not selling you anything."

"Sonic, why are you calling me!?"

"Listen Eggman I need your help with something. You see Tails was experimenting with dog DNA and something went wrong. Now he has the mind of a dog!"

"So let me get this straight, Tails has the mind of a dog and you want my help?" Eggman asked over the phone.

"Exactly Eggman! Look your my last hope!" Sonic explained.

Eggman laughed. "That's really funny hedgehog! Now why should I help you?"

Sonic chuckled evilly. "If you ever want to see your Teddy Bear Mr. Fluffy again than you better help me!"

Eggman gasped. "You monster! Return him to me at once!"

Sonic smirked though Eggman couldn't see. "That's up to you Egghead. Help me or else Mr. Fluffy will meet Mr. Blowtorch!"

"Nooooooooo! Don't torch my Teddy Bear! I can't sleep without him!" Eggman cried.

"You still sleep with a Teddy Bear?" Metal Sonic asked as he entered the conversation on his built in telephone.

"Eggman sleeps with a Teddy Bear? I am so Tweeting that!" Metal Tails said as he now entered the conversation as well.

"You better not!" Eggman shouted.

"Too late." Metal Tails replied. "Wow 678,954,157,367 replies already!"

Sonic whistled. "Now that is what I call fast! Hey Metal Tails, do you want me to send you a recording of Eggman singing Silent Night to Mr. Fluffy?"

"Heck yeah!" Metal Tails said with excitement.

"Hey! What about me?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Of course Metal Sonic! Make sure you upload it to your YouTube account while I post it on Facebook!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What!? Have you been stalking me Sonic?" Eggman asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Stalking is such a strong word, it's more like spying. Now then Eggman, are you going to help me or not?"

Eggman growled. "Fine! But you better give me Mr. Fluffy back and delete that video!"

"Don't worry Eggman I- Tails where did you go? You better not be drinking out of the toilet again!" Sonic shouted. "Sorry Eggman, just get here as fast as you can!"

"Alright I'll be right over Sonic." Eggman said before hanging up.

"You guys still on?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Metal Sonic replied.

"Good I'm sending the recording to you guys now." Sonic said as he typed something on his wrist communicator. "There I sent it, now I gotta go find Tails. Catch you guys later!" he said before hanging up.

Sonic started walking upstairs to try to find Tails. He hear growling coming from Tails' room and walked over and peeked inside the room. Sonic saw Tails on his bed chewing on his pillow. "Okay Tails, Eggman is coming over right now to help repair your machine."

Tails stopped chewing on his pillow and looked up at Sonic. He growled and barred his teeth.

"Hey I'm not to keen on him helping, but I have no other choice!" Sonic explained.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tails growled.

Sonic sighed. "Let's get this over with." he said before walking downstairs. He opened the front door and saw Eggman, Metal Sonic and Metal Tails. "Uh, why are they here?" Sonic asked pointing at the two robots.

"We're here because Eggman wants this down quickly." Metal Sonic explained.

Eggman crossed his arms. "That's right, now where is Mr. Fluffy!?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "He's in Tails' workshop. Come on let's go."

Suddenly Tails came downstairs and started barking at Eggman.

Eggman scowled at Tails. "Stop barking, you flea-ridden pest!"

Tails snarled and jumped at Eggman biting him in the nuts.

"OW!, get him off me!" Eggman shouted as he started running around the room.

"Tails, down boy!" Sonic called out as he started chasing after Eggman.

Metal Tails sighed irritably and transformed his right hand into a Taser. He waited for Eggman to run by before he reached out and Tased Tails causing him to yelp and let go of Eggman's nuts.

Eggman stopped running and turned around to glare at Sonic. "You keep that mutt away from me!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Tails isn't a dog! He only has the mind of one!"

Metal Sonic rolled his optical eyes. "Stop arguing and let's fix this stupid machine!"

Sonic glared at Eggman. "Fine, let's go." he then turned to face Tails only to see him twitching on the ground. Sighing Sonic took Tails and brought him down to his workshop with everyone following.

When they walked into the workshop Sonic pointed at the machine in the corner. "That's the machine right there." he then pointed at the smashed control panel. "And that's the control panel."

Eggman and Metal Tails walked over to the DNA Fusion Machine and inspected it. "Hmm, the design is so simple, yet complex." Eggman said.

"So can you reprogram this machine to make it remove the DNA?" Sonic asked.

Metal Tails pointed at a switch on the machine. "This switch says flip to remove DNA." he said flipping the switch.

Sonic's right eye started twitching. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he screamed. Sonic then turned his head and saw the robotic arms cowering in the corner opposite of the machine. "The switch was right on the machine and you didn't notice it!? God your stupid!"

Eggman cleared his throat. "We still need to repair the control panel. Me Metal Sonic and Metal Tails could have it fixed in 15 minutes, maybe less."

Sonic nodded his head. "Right get to work than." he said walking over and picked Mr. Fluffy off from the ground.

Sonic was watching Eggman, Metal Sonic and Metal Tails fixing the machine up while keeping an eye on Tails who was now fast asleep after getting Tased by Metal Tails.

About 10 minutes later the three of them finished fixing the control panel. "There I fixed it, now give me Mr. Fluffy!" Eggman said.

Sonic waved his finger. "Not until Tails is returned to normal." he then started shaking Tails, until he woke up. "Okay Tails, we're going to change you back now. Get inside the machine." Sonic said pointing at the machine.

Tails ran inside the DNA Fusion Machine, causing it to close behind him.

"Activate it now!" Sonic said.

Eggman pressed the green button causing the DNA Fusion Machine to started sparking. A few seconds later the machine stopped sparking and the door opened up revealing Tails sitting on the ground on all fours.

Sonic walked up to Tails and knelt down in front of him. "Tails? Are you okay?"

Tails sighed. "Never been better."

Sonic smiled. "Welcome back Tails."

"There he's back to normal, now give me Mr. Fluffy!" Eggman demanded.

Sonic tossed Mr. Fluffy to Eggman. "Pleasure doing business with you Egghead."

Eggman caught Mr. Fluffy and glared at Sonic before leaving with Metal Sonic and Metal Tails following him.

When they left Sonic turned to face Tails. "Now I hope you learned your lesson about messing with DNA!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, DNA Fusion is a bad thing." he then frowned. "Your not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

Sonic smirked. "No, but if you misbehave than maybe I will."

Tails shook his head. "Your a heartless hedgehog."

Sonic smiled. "You mean a handsome hedgehog!"

"Why do I even bother?" Tails asked before heading upstairs.

Sonic watched Tails leave before chuckling to himself. _"I can so blackmail him now." _


End file.
